


Thunder

by galenaquake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galenaquake/pseuds/galenaquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is unable to sleep during a thunderstorm so he turns to the one person that he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Dean hates thunderstorms.

He has ever since he was a kid in a broken home and he never grew out of his distaste for them as he moved into adulthood and a better home. He doesn't (always) cry during storms now. But they still keep him awake when all he wants is some fucking sleep.

A sudden crack of thunder wakes him up in the hotel bed that's way too soft and cushy to be comfortable. He sits up, sweat dripping down his forehead and his chest heaving out dry, ragged breaths. He buries his face in his hands and tries to calm himself down. He thinks about nice cars and cold beer and warm summer nights out with very best friends, the ones that genuinely care for him. He thinks about Roman and Seth. He thinks about being with them right now to keep his mind off the fact that he is alone in a dark room momentarily illuminated by streaks of lightening. 

It works for a few minutes. Dean listens to the rain pattering against the hotel room window and that's kinda nice – it's like those rain noises people listen to when they're stressed out or whatever. He rakes his fingers through his hair and looks at the raindrops dripping down the window, disappearing as more rain falls. It's calm before there's more thunder, followed by piercing lightening that once again bathes the room in blinding light and Dean practically jumps out of bed, pacing the room because his skin feels like it's stretching too tight over his bones and he needs to move. 

He paces the room back and forth, back and forth. He takes deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, but it doesn’t seem to be working at all. He's chewing on the bottom of lip furiously, hard enough to draw blood, and he feels like a little embarrassed for being afraid of a stupid thunderstorm. He’s a grown man that gets paid to hit people in the face, sometimes with objects. Yet he can’t handle a simple storm. 

But maybe he doesn't have to be afraid and alone. He stops in his tracks and remembers that Roman is in the room across the hall from him. Roman is calm and cool and collected all the times – the only time he's ever seen Roman freak out was when Seth fucked up his already bad shoulder at a live event. And that was – what? Like a year ago now? Roman has been the cool levelheaded anchor of Dean’s life for a year now. Without bothering to weight the pros and cons of waking Roman up at this hour, Dean grabs his room key and he's out the door and into the hotel hall way.

He starts to knock, then stops. Then he's pacing again in the hallway, rubbing his hands over his goose fleshed arms and muttering to himself _Just do it, just do it, man it's Roman. He's seen you do weirder shit. He'll probably understand._

He knocks on the door softly, rapping his knuckles against the wood. For a moment he thinks that Roman won't answer and he'll have to return to his room, all alone again. 

But Roman answers the door after a few drawn out seconds, eyes squinting at the light, “Hey...what's up man?” he mumbles.

“I'm sorry for waking you,” Dean says immediately. His voice is a little too loud so he lowers it to almost a whisper, “I just – I couldn't, uh, sleep...because of the storm and like-”

“Come inside,” Roman cuts him off, moving out of the way so Dean can enter his room. Dean hesitates for a moment then comes inside.

Right as he enters, there's another peal of thunder - possibly the loudest of the night. Dean actually jumps this time, and that might be the most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

But Roman doesn't laugh, like Dean thought he should. Instead he just sits down on the bed and looks up at Dean with gentle concern.

“You hate thunderstorms, huh?”

"Always have,” Dean rubs the back of his neck with his palm, "Go ahead and laugh at me."

“I'm not gonna laugh at you, man. I get it,” Roman says quietly, getting back into bed and pulling the covers on the empty side of the bed for Dean, “Back when I played football one of my team mates hated storms too. When we traveled, he requested to share a room with me because apparently I’m comforting or something.”

Dean immediately kicks himself for not doing that in the first place. Would have saved a lot of embarrassment and time. But he lets it all go as he practically melts into the spot that is now his in Roman’s bed, and is finally at ease thanks to Roman’s deep, soothing voice.

“You are. Comforting, I mean.” Dean murmurs into the pillow.

“Thanks,” Roman chuckles, settling down on his back.

Dean curls up under the covers, enveloped in warmth, "And thank you for not laughing at me,"

“Of course," Roman chuckles, then he pauses after a long beat, "I won’t let anything hurt you,” He turns his head toward Dean and looks right at him, “Ever. I love you way too much.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I love you too.” Dean replies, hoping that the sleepy scratch in his voice didn’t take away of his sincerity. Because he means it, from deep in the very fibers of his body, he fucking means it. If the lights were on, Roman would see that Dean was looking into his eyes when he said that. Or maybe he can tell even in the dark.

Roman leans over and kisses Dean's forehead softly. He lingers there, before laying back on his pillow. “Get some sleep.” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I wrote this months ago for a prompt meme on Tumblr. I've always really liked it and I decided it was time to share it with the world. I hope you like it like I like it.


End file.
